Fog creeps up from everywhere
by ikyliie
Summary: An unnatural fog creeps up around New Port, just read i'm not good with summary's
1. Chapter 1

It was a unusual morning in New Port. It was cold and everything was clouded with heavy fog, you could barely see the poolhouse from inside the kitchen. Sandy had woken up at the sound of his alarm but once he saw what weather it was he could forget about surfing. It was six o'clock when Kirsten entered the kitchen as well.

"Morning sweety" she said as she walked over towards Sandy and kissed him briefly.

"Morning" Sandy replied, kissing back.

"It's such a weird weather, you haven't gone surfing have you?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"No sweetie, I can barely see the poolhouse, I don't think I would be able to see the shore and for California weather it's way too cold" Sandy said chuckling as he handed Kirsten a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, the boys not up yet?" Kirsten asked.

"Seth isn't and I can't see the poolhouse so I don't know about Ryan" Sandy said.

As if summoned Seth entered the room.

"Hey 'rents, what's with the weather?" Seth asked walking towards the coffee.

"No idea, son. No idea" Sandy answered.

Seth looked out the window as his eyes widened.

"Dude, you can't even see the poolhouse. Is Ryan going to be alright in there?" Seth asked.

Kirsten and Sandy met eyes and shook their hands grinningly.

"Ryan will be fine, Seth" Kirsten answered as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alright, dad you're on schmear?" Seth asked.

"Yes, son. I am" Sandy answered starting with opening Bagels as Seth sat down at the table as well.

It only lasted a few seconds before the French doors opened and Ryan entered. His skin was a little pale and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Morning" he muttered as he made his way over towards the coffee next to Sandy.

Kirsten thought Ryan was walking funny but decided she was just hallucinating.

"Bagel, Ryan?" Sandy asked while he was schmearing his on Bagel.

"No, thanks" Ryan answered in a short breath.

There was a soft peeping noise and Sandy frowned and stared around to see where it was coming from. In the mean time, Ryan had moved over towards the corner of the kitchen sipping his coffee.

"Ryan, you gotta eat. You barely ate dinner yesterday and I know you didn't have lunch either" Kirsten said.

"Not hungry" Ryan muttered again almost inaudible now Sandy figured out where the peeping noise was coming from.

"Ryan? Are you wheezing?" Sandy asked concerned.

A shocked expression crossed Ryan's face but he quickly composed. "What?" he asked.

"Are you wheezing?" Sandy asked again.

Ryan began to shake his had but Sandy stared at him firmly.

"Yeah, a little" he admitted embarrassed.

Now that caught Kirsten's attention and immediately she slipped into full motherly mode.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yep, I'm fine" Ryan answered quickly.

And by Kirsten's feeling too quickly.

"Ryan?" Kirsten asked looking at him sternly.

What was it with these people and their looks?

"I'm fine, Kirsten." Ryan tried again but more convincing.

"Okay" she said, finally giving in.

"Alright, so boys. Kirsten will drive you to school today and pick you up. We both have meetings" Sandy said.

"Sure, dad. Although this wouldn't have to happen if we just had our own car" Seth said innocent.

"Seth, you're not getting a car. Now get, ready. We leave in five minutes" Kirsten said.

Both boys drank their coffee as Seth swallowed his bagel and they got their bags. Kirsten quickly kissed Sandy on his cheek.

"See you tonight" she said. She left the kitchen with the boys following her and see noticed when she reached the car that Ryan was out of breath from that short walk. She eyed him for a moment, but he just ignored her glance and got into the backseat.

* * *

"I'll pick you boys up here later. Ryan, Are you sure you alright?" she asked one more time.

"I'm fine" Ryan answered again. He was still wheezing and it was more audible too, he probably just had a cold.

"Alright, have fun" she said.

Both boys got out of the car and disappeared into the mist.

* * *

The first few periods Seth and Ryan didn't have any subjects together. They separated as Seth went to Art and Ryan to Spanish. Once Ryan entered his classroom he dropped his shield a bit and quietly sat down in the back of the class, stretching his right leg in front of him with a wince. Nobody knew accept maybe Sandy, but his right knee always throbbed painfully at bad weather. He had broken it completely when he was eleven and it never completely got better. Nobody knew that particular part and neither anybody knew why he was wheezing, it had frightened Ryan this morning when he wasn't able to breath. He had taken an hour to get his breathing under control, taking a hot steaming shower and taking it slow. Even the short walk from the car to the classroom had taken it's toll and now he was sitting here, brooding about whether or not he should tell anyone. But he was disturbed when he suddenly heard someone calling his name. He got out of his brood and saw Luke sitting next to him.

"What's up with you, Chino? Where did you go, I've been calling your name for at least six times" Luke said irritated.

"Sorry man, was spacing out a bit." Ryan said quickly.

But then suddenly the one in front of him pushed a chair against his outstretched leg and he groaned and winced in pain and before he realized what he was doing he choked. He lost control of his breathing and choked. Swallowing hard he tried to catch his breath, even though it got slightly better he realized Luke was looking at his worried.

"Chino, you alright man?" He asked.

Ryan threw his head back slightly to open up his airway and nodded briefly, still trying to catch his breath. The wheezing got louder and his chest was heaving up and down quickly.

"Ryan man, you're wheezing." Luke said concerned.

When Ryan didn't answer, Luke dragged him out of the classroom and he was followed by the teacher.

"Ward, Atwood, where are you going?" Mr. Allejandro's asked.

"We forgot we had to meet up with the soccer coach, Mr. Allejandro. We'll be right back" Luke quickly said. The teacher nodded and didn't follow them anymore. Outside of the classroom Luke lowered Ryan to the floor in a sitting position and kneeled down in front of him. His chest was still heaving and he still had his head cocked up.

"Chino man, you don't have asthma, do you?" Luke asked cautious.

Ryan looked at him as he swallowed hard, he spoke when he got his breathing right.

"No, I'm fine." Ryan got out quickly.

He couldn't believe this was happening now. He was still wheezing and he knew it, so did Luke as he kept starring concerned.

"You sure? Because that out there didn't look so good" Luke said.

"No, I just hurt my knee and choked. I swear, I'm fine." Ryan said hoping Luke would buy it.

"Alright" Luke said after a beat and he offered Ryan a hand.

Ryan took it and Luke helped him get up.

"Thanks" Ryan said.

"Don't mention it, what's with your knee?" Luke asked.

That was it, it would have gone unnoticed but the nudge against his leg in the classroom did it and he was limping slightly.

"I got out of bed with the wrong foot, I guess. I just jarred it a couple of minutes ago, it's fine. It's just a bruising" Ryan said.

Luke glanced at him but decided to just shut up. When Ryan went to the library to get a book, Luke went into the student lounge and caught Seth, Summer and Marissa sitting at the couch.

"Hey guys" he said as she sat down as well.

"Hey Luke" they almost said in unison.

"Where's Ryan? I thought you guys had Spanish together?" Marissa asked.

"We do, he had to get a book from the library. Cohen, is something wrong with Chino?" Luke asked.

Seth frowned taking aback at the question.

"No, what would be wrong with him?" Seth asked confused.

"Uh, nothing. I guess.. was he.. no never mind" Luke said.

Now not only Seth's face was focused on him but Marissa and Summer's as well.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Summer slapped him with a magazine on the head.

"You know what, Luke! What's with Chino?!" she asked irritated.

"Ow! Summer… he was acting off in Spanish. He said he had hurt his knee this morning and when it was jarred by the ass sitting in front of us he said he choked. But what I saw wasn't just a choke man" Luke said.

"What? What happened?" Marissa asked concerned.

"He completely zoned out, he was breathing pretty rapidly like he had the biggest scare of his live or had run the longest mile. I dragged him outside and once his breathing evened out he said it was nothing but he was wheezing and he still was when Spanish was over.." Luke said hoping he hadn't said to much.

"He was already this morning, mum said he probably had a cold" Seth answered nonchalantly.

"Aren't you concerned?" Marissa asked unbelievable.

"No, if something was wrong he would tell us" Seth said.

"Yeah Cohen, cause Chino's all talkative" Summer said sarcastically.

"Guys, just don't ask him anything and don't tell him I said something alright?" Luke asked.

"Why, afraid he'll kick your ass?" Seth asked.

"Yeah" Luke said irritated.

Ryan didn't show up at lunch and he didn't share any classes with his friends until soccer practice. He came into the locker rooms, as Luke was already changing. He walked towards his locker and began changing. He wore his under armor and t-shirt and shorts. When he placed his foot on the bench to tighten his shoelaces Luke saw that his right knee was red and slightly swollen.

"Chino, you sure that's just a bruising. It looks worse" Luke said pointing at Ryan's knee.

"It's alright" Ryan said as he rolled his socks over his shin pads and looked up at Luke's face. "You ready?" he asked.

They walked unto the field and stopped to listed at the coach's instructions. The field was completely fogged up and it was impossible to see the goals or any other players at a further distance of 3 meter.

"Alright, boys. Listen up, because of extreme weather circumstances we're are allowed to use the gymnasium to practice. So let's get inside and start warming up" the coach said.

Of course, today would be the day where they couldn't play an ordinary game of soccer. Inside they started running up and down the room. Normally he belonged to the fastest of the team, but today Ryan was running slowest. His cheeks flushed and his chest heaving. Luke slowed down to match Ryan's pace.

"Ryan, your knee bothering you?" he asked.

Ryan shook and nodded his head and tried to catch his breath but he'd done it. Suddenly he stopped, Luke was startled by the sudden move as he stopped as well and turned towards Ryan who'd gone to lay down on the ground. That actually scarred Luke.

"Chino? What's up dude?" Luke asked.

But it was obvious, Ryan's breathing was lacked and his eyes were bloodshot out of fear. He was struggling to catch his breath but it was no use.

"COACH!!" Luke yelled frightened.

Immediately the coach was with them.

"Atwood, you asthmatic?" Coach asked.

But Ryan didn't answered his eyes were shot close as he was trying to concentrate to keep breathing, his knee was aching badly and his chest was tightening up and he was getting tired at a fast rate.

"Saunders, call an ambulance now!" Coach yelled and then he returned his attention to Luke.

"Ward, do you know.." Coach started but stopped as he saw Luke shaking his head.

"Atwood, try and keep breathing. The ambulance will be here soon" Coach said trying to reassure the kid.

* * *

"Sandy, you know this case is important. We need to have a plan a good one…" Matt said but was interrupted when the phone buzzed.

"Mr. Cohen, there been a phone call for you" the secretary said.

"Just take a message" Sandy said irritated, the meeting didn't go all to well.

"Uh, Mr. Cohen it's an emergency call. The hospital was calling." the secretary said.

That caught Sandy's attention.

"What? Who, what happened?" Sandy asked as he ran out of the office and towards the secretary snatching his keys.

"Uh, your son Ryan was admitted to the hospital this afternoon. The doctor didn't let anything go" the secretary said.

"Alright, cancel everything. Set other dates, I gotta go. See you later" Sandy said as he rushed out of his office.

* * *

"Come on, Kirsten. Pick up the phone" Sandy muttered as he was driving. Finally there was the beeping on the other end of the line.

"Kirsten Cohen"

"Kirsten, finally. I got a phone call from HOAG just moments ago…" Sandy said and before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a gasped.

"The hospital?! What's wrong Sandy? Are you hurt, is Seth? Ryan? What happened? I'm coming right now" Kirsten said.

"It's Ryan, Kirsten. He was admitted to the hospital this afternoon." Sandy said.

"Where are you now, Sandy?" Kirsten asked the concernment in her voice staggering.

"I'm pulling in right, now. I'll see you in a bit" Sandy said.

"Take care of him, Sandy" Kisten said.

"I will, honey. Bye" Sandy said as he hung up the phone. He walked rushed into the emergency room towards the info desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" the lady, her nametag said her name was terry, asked.

"Yes, my son was brought in today. I don't know what happened" Sandy said.

"And your name sir?" Terry asked.

"Sandy Cohen"

"There's no Cohen admitted to the hospital, sir" Terry said.

"I'm his foster parent, his name is Atwood, Ryan Atwood?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, yeah. The doctor will be with you shortly" Terry said.

"Ok, can I ask how long he's been in there?" Sandy asked concerned.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. But I know what it's like to wait. It's been two hours, sir." Terry said compassionate.

"Thank you, Terry" Sandy said as he sat down into the waiting room. After twenty minutes, Kirsten came crashing in.

"Sandy!" Kirsten said as she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked worried.

"Not yet" Sandy said.

"How long has he been here, what's wrong with him? What happened?" Kirsten asked.

"Honey, you're rattling like Seth and I don't know. I do know, he's been in here for almost two and a half hours." Sandy said.

"Oh Sandy, I hope he's alright" Kirsten said.

At that moment a doctor entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" he asked.

"Over here" Sandy said.

"I'm doctor Layden, let's walk into a more privet room" Layden said.

They sat opposite from the doctor's desk and held each others hands tightly.

"I won't sugarcoat this story. And ambulance was called from the soccer team at harbor high complaining that one of their students, Ryan that is, had laid down on the floor and was having trouble breathing" Layden said.

Kirsten gasped and tightened her grip even more.

"He was in a pretty bad state when we got to him, his breathing was labored and he was in good concentration to keep breathing, which was good. Normally a person wouldn't be able to do that, which comes to my next point. Did you know your son was Asthmatic?" Layden asked.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"I take that as a no. Your son has Asthma and he had a pretty bad attack this afternoon. He admitted he was having trouble breathing when he woke up and also during his first period. He knew he had Asthma but he said he didn't have an inhaler or any kind of other medication. I haven't asked him more but I will as soon as he wakes up, don't worry he's just tired and sleeping. He's still on oxygen until his breathing evens out. The boy who is with him now, uhmm" the doctor said looking at a file in front of him "Mr. Luke Ward said that Ryan had said something about an bruised knee. When we checked his knee was indeed bruised and slightly swollen, we took him up for imaging and the x-ray showed us that he had a hair fracture in his patella and it seems to me it's an older fracture that just tore open again. It will heal on it's own just fine, we'll give him a brace for the knee but right now it's just under ice so that the swelling can go down. He's just going to have to take it a little bit easier and he'll be alright. Shall I bring you to him?" Layden asked.

"Yes, please" Kirsten said relieved.

As they entered the room there was a steady beep, beeping in the background. Luke was sitting hunched over in a seat next to Ryan's bed. Ryan was sleeping peacefully, his skin was still pale and his cheeks were still a bit flushed. There was an oxygen tube under his nose and his breathing was still wheezing.

"Hey Luke" Sandy said.

Luke's head shot up and smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, hi. I'm just gonna leave you guys alone for a minute." He said already standing up on his way out.

"Thank you, for staying with him" Sandy said.

"No problem, Mr. Cohen" Luke said as he exited.

"He looks so fragile" Kirsten said almost inaudible.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cohen. He's just fine, it's just precautions to keep him monitored. As soon as his breathing evens out he can go home" Layden said reassuring.

"What about his Asthma? Does he get any medication?" Kirsten asked.

"Good question, yes. He'll get an inhaler just to be sure, but I need to get over the details with Ryan himself since you don't have the answers. Call me as soon as he wakes up, the sooner we're done the sooner we can all go home. Any more questions?" Layden asked.

"No, thank you doctor" Sandy said.

"Your welcome" Layden said and he exited the room as well.

Kirsten sat down next to Ryan and grabbed a hold of his hand rubbing it slightly and listening to his harsh but steady breathing.

"How could he not have told us?" Kirsten asked after a beat.

"I don't know sweetie, but we'll find out" Sandy said.

"We could've lost him, Sandy." Kirsten said concerned.

"But we didn't, he's a though kid. He's gonna be fine" Sandy said.

At that moment Luke entered the room again.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I was just going to say bye. Do you need me to bring Seth in? I don't think he knows anything yet…" Luke said unsure.

"Oh my, Seth. Yes, Luke we'll call him straight away. Thank you, again" Sandy said.

"No problem, take care of him. Mr. Cohen, we need him on the soccer team" Luke said.

"Well do, Luke" Sandy said.

* * *

Ten minutes after Luke had left Ryan's eyes fluttered and slowly they opened up. He heard something beeping and was getting annoyed because of it. He stared around the room an noticed something under his nose as well as he reached out for it his hand was pushed back.

"Leave that on, Ryan. It's helping you breathe." A familiar voice said.

As Ryan focused he saw that the voice was Kirsten and next to her was Sandy.

"Hey" he got out hoarse.

"Hey kiddo, you scarred us. How are you feeling?" Sandy asked.

"kay" Ryan answered as he stirred he noticed that his knee was throbbing and cold he winced slightly.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Kirsten asked immediately.

"My knee, cold" Ryan answered.

"That's because you have a knee fracture" Dr. Layden said as he entered the room.

Ryan looked up at the familiar face but couldn't come up with the name.

"Dr. Layden, I was here when you were brought in" Layden said.

"Yeah, I remember. Just didn't remember your name" Ryan said.

"Good, I'm going to ask you some questions. Okay?" Layden asked.

Ryan nodded.

"When's the last time you had an asthma attack, besides todays?" Layden asked.

Ryan frowned for a second thinking about his answer.

"Uh, when I was six or seven, maybe. I grew out of it, it was never that much of a problem" Ryan answered.

"How many times were you admitted to the hospital?" Layden asked.

"Three times, including today. The first time when I was two and the second time wasn't even so severe, I hitched a breath and started wheezing and my brother freaked" Ryan answered.

"Alright, ever had any medication?"

"Uh.." Ryan said as he shot a brief glance at Sandy. "I had one inhaler" he said.

Sandy noticed that he especially said 'one'.

"One? When you're given an inhaler because you have asthma doesn't matter how severe you need to order new once when they're empty. You know that right?" the doctor asked.

"Yah, uh. My parents didn't have insurance. The first inhaler was for free after that my mother just told me to lay down and that I shouldn't be so stupid to forget how to breathe" Ryan said embarrassed.

Kirsten briefly squeezed his hand.

"What was the reason for the attacks?" Layden asked.

Again there was a brief glance at Sandy before Ryan continued.

"The first time because there was too much smoke in the room, the second was just because I hitched a breath and today because of the weather." He answered.

"Anything else that makes you wheeze?" Layden asked.

"Pollen is always a problem, smoke, when I get frustrated, when the weather is cold I start wheezing and my knee starts throbbing" Ryan said.

"Alright, that's not as severe as I might have thought it would be. I'll prescribe you a new inhaler that you have to have with you at all times, just a precaution. Whenever your chest tightens up, or you hitch a breath, anything. Just use it, alright?" Layden asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Alright. Let me check that knee for you" Layden said as he pulled away the covers and revealed an angry bruised knee. Kirsten winced a little just by seeing that. The doctor was satisfied that the swelling had gone down.

"Ryan, when did you break your knee?" Layden asked.

Ryan was a little taking aback by that question.

"Uh, when I was eleven. Why?" he answered.

"Because it never healed completely. I'm guessing you didn't go to a physical therapist, therefore you never got a brace. Am I right?" Layden asked.

Ryan nodded again.

"Alright" the doctor said as he walked towards a closet and got a black thing out of a drawer. "This is an hinged knee brace. It'll support your patella, I want you to wear it twenty-four seven for the coming two weeks, you can take it off to shower if you put it back on right after. It's just for support and it'll help you heal faster, watch me put it on. It's quite easy, you just slip it on tight as you can and then you pulls these hinges so that your muscles will be supported, alright? Easy, right?" Layden asked.

"Yeah, I can do that" Ryan answered.

The doctor nodded and removed the oxygen tube from Ryan. "Okay, get dressed and you'll be ready to go. Good luck" Layden said.

"Thanks" Ryan said embarrassed.

At that moment someone entered the room, Ryan turned his head and saw Seth.

"Hey man" Ryan said.

"Dude, I'm never missing one of your practices again. But I come to bear clothes my friend, Luke mentioned they removed your uniform violently so here you go" Seth said handing Ryan a bag.

"Some sweats, sneakers, nice striped socks, t-shirt and the good old hoodie" Seth said chuckling as he saw Ryan's reaction to the clothes.

"Thanks" Ryan answered.

"Oh, dude. Almost forgot, you can't keep Chino out of an Atwood, right! I rescued the cuff and your watch" Seth said handing Ryan his stuff.

He immediately grinned at seeing his stuff and headed for the bathroom. Minutes later he was back out fully dressed with a folded hospital gown in his hand.

"All ready?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded embarrassed and they all walked out of the hospital.

* * *

In the car, Ryan was exhausted. He forgot how tiring it was too loose your breath and trying to keep breathing. As soon as he slumped down against the window, Kirsten turned around.

"Ryan, you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired" he said.

"We'll be home soon. Ryan? Why didn't you tell us you had Asthma?" Kirsten asked kindly.

Somehow the question didn't bother Ryan at all.

"Because I grew out of it, I haven't had an attack since I was seven. I didn't think it would be back again. I know I wheeze when there are several things around and I always have to calm myself down whenever I get frustrated but I never thought that it would be back again" Ryan answered.

"Alright, just don't keep us in the dark anymore sweetie. We were really worried" Kirsten said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Ryan answered tiredly.

"Whoa, wait. Ryan you have Asthma? So I'm like the though guy now, right?" Seth asked smirking.

Ryan chuckled and coughed drawing attention to him, he blushed and grinned at the concerned expressions.

"I'm fine, people. I'll tell you if something is wrong, it was just a one-off because of the weather" Ryan said.

"Yeah, but I'm like still the tough guy of the house now, right?" Seth asked.

"No, Seth you still had a hernia and all bony. Which means I'm the tough guy" Sandy said.

"No Sandy, you still have the eyebrows. I'm the guy of this household" Kirsten said and then grinned.

"Kirsten, your disqualified to compete you're a woman which brings me back to the top." Ryan said.

"Oh, look who's trying to be funny now?" Seth asked.

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan laughed.

* * *

TBC


	2. Sneaking up the stairway

As soon as they got home Ryan went to bed, clearly exhausted by todays event.

"I don't like it that he stays in the poolhouse anymore" Kirsten said.

"Honey, he's fine. He had Asthma his whole life just because now we know about doesn't mean he has to change his sleeping accomodation" Sandy said.

"But Sandy, he had a mild attack this morning and he didn't call for us nor let us know anything. What if he can't calm himself down? What if he can't reach his inhaler in time! We could loose him not knowing if he is still breathing!" Kirsten said worried.

"Maybe that's why he doesn't like us knowing. Kirsten, he doesn't want you to worry even though we do. You can't take away his privacy at the poolhouse" Sandy said.

"What about his knee, in the fog he could easily miss a step and bring further damage to himself." Kirsten said.

"Kirsten, sweetie. You worry to much! I tell you what, what if we ask him to stay inside until this weather is over. The doctor and Ryan both said that was the reason that triggered his Asthma in the first place" Sandy said.

Kirsten sighed.

"Thank you" she said.

Sandy walked over towards the poolhouse. He had to give credits to Kirsten cause he himself stumbled over the unseeable stairs. He knocked on the door and when nobody answered he walked in. There was a lump under the sheets and the only thing seeable was a bit of sandy colored hair sticking out from underneeth. Sandy smiled but faded when he listened to the wheezing and haggering of Ryan's breathing. He walked over and carefully patted Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan, Ryan, wake up" Sandy said.

Ryan carefully opened his wary eyes and stared up.

"San.." Ryan started confused but couldn't finish when without warning he rolled over on his back and pinched his eyes shut to try and control his breathing as it was failing him again.

"Ryan?" Sandy asked panicked not knowing what to do.

Ryan didn't answer and when Sandy was about to bolt and get help he reached out for Sandy's hand. Drawing Sandy's attention to him.

"I'm fine" he said.

Sandy sighed thankfully and stared at Ryan.

"You sure? Do you need your inhaler?" Sandy asked worried.

"No, I'm fine. What's up?" Ryan asked embarrassed that he just lost his breathing in front of his foster parent.

"Uh, Kirsten and I would like you in the house. Don't worry, it's just until the weather clears up." Sandy said.

"Okay. Let me just take a shower and I'll come in. What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"about seven thirty. We will have the guest room ready" Sandy said, slowly and cautiously leaving the pool house and entering the kitchen again.

* * *

"And?" Kirsten asked curious, new sheets already in her hands.

"He'll come inside, he's taking a shower. I'm gonna make a quick phone call" Sandy said already on his way to his study when Kirsten called for him.

"Sandy? A phone call? What happened? Kirsten asked.

"Uh, nothing"

"Sandy!" Kirsten said irritated.

"The kid lost his breath waking up, I wanna know if there's something we can do to stop that from happening" Sandy said.

"He what? Is he alright, does he need his inhaler, Sandy? I'm going to go check on him" Kirsten said worried.

"No, honey! He's fine, have a little trust in him. Make up the bed, I'm just going to call" Sandy said.

15 minutes later Ryan was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee. Kirsten standing opposite him. Obviously she'd said something as Seth entered the kitchen.

"Hey man, what did you do?" he asked starring at the scene in front of him.

"Nothing" Ryan muttered.

At that moment Sandy walked in as well.

"Ryan, I called your doctor and he said you should try and sleep either completely on your stomach or on your back with a pillow in your lower back. It'll help you breathe" Sandy said.

"Did you...?" Seth asked scarred at him fathers words. It was scary to know that Ryan had trouble breathing and now it had happened while he was sleeping? How could a person forget how to breathe?

"No, Seth. I'm fine" Ryan said.

"Oh okay, good. Lets go to the den, the play station is calling out for us!" Seth said.

Ryan thankfully followed Seth out of the kitchen leaving Sandy and Kirsten's worried faces.

Once they sat down and played over some time, Ryan notice Seth glaring at him once so often. At and one point it was just irritating. He knew why, because he was still wheezing horribly.

"Seth!" he grumbled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You keep looking at me!" Ryan said irritating.

"Yeah, sorry. So what happened scarred me a little bit" Seth said.

That was unexpected.

"Seth, I'm not gonna drop down and stop breathing, alright?" Ryan said, immediately feeling guilty after all the guy was only concerned.

"Sorry. I just, its no fun for me either. Just, if something happens I'll let you know... alright" Ryan said.

Immediately Seth grinned but kept it seriously as in seriously for Seth.

"Ok" he said and they continued they game.

When Sandy and Kirsten walked into the den, Seth was still happily playing games as Ryan was slumped on his side of the couch still wheezing badly and fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Hey boys" Kirsten said.

Both heads shot up and Ryan immediately struggled to sit up better and catch his breath as it hitched. Sandy and Kirsten both shared concerned glances.

"Ow, Ryan. 'rents on the concernment tour" Seth said teasingly and Ryan shot him his famous glare.

"Ryan, why don't you go to bed. You had a long day, you look exhausted." Kirsten said.

Ryan wanted to protest but knew when he was fighting a lost case. He nodded and stood up.

"Good night" he said as he exited the room.

Sandy walked after him.

"Don't forget about the pillow and if something happens call for us Ryan, ok?" he asked already knowing that Ryan would never wake them up but having offered it felt good each time.

"I won't and I will, Sandy. Good night" Ryan said as he entered the guest room. Once door closed he sighed and started undressing. He took a shower and gingerly rearranged the brace around his knee again. He got a wife beater and sweats on and climbed in bed. First he just lay on his back and closed his eyes but after a beat he took one of the many pillows and pushed it in his lower back and closed his eyes again.

* * *

**AN: Took me long, I'm horrible at remembering stuff. But I'm back, it's christmas vacation and I promise more to come! R&R**


	3. O: oxygen keep breathing it

**Update, again... it's been a while. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning the weather hadn't become any better if not worse. When Sandy passed Ryan's room in the morning he immediately stopped as he heard gasps. He quickly opened the door finding Ryan in a corner of the room. His back against the wall his head cocked up and struggling to breathe, already pale white.

"RYAN!" Sandy yelled concerned as he stumbled towards Ryan desperately trying to get the kid to breathe.

Within a second Kirsten and Seth were downstairs as well. Looking at Sandy who sat with Ryan in his lap trying to get Ryan to breathe along with his own breathing.

"Sandy?"

"Dad?"

Both Kirsten and Seth said scarred.

"Kirsten, get his inhaler. Seth call his doctor. Just stay calm" Sandy said calmly soothing Ryan's slumped and dilirious form.

Kirsten was on the phone with the doctor after she and Sandy had given Ryan his inhaler and helped him into bed. Seth had been quite the whole time and Ryan was sleeping peacefully breathing again even though it was labored.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Kirsten was the one to open.

"Dr. Layden. It's good to see you come in" Kirsten said.

"I came as fast as I could. Is he alright?" Layden asked concerned.

"Well he's still wheezing horribly and hitching breaths now and then but he's breathing." Kirsten said worried.

"Let's check on him then" Layden said.

The doctor followed Kirsten towards the guest room. Inside Ryan was laying palely on his bed completely straight with a pillow in his lower back.

"What exactly happened. You told me you found him gasping for air, sandy you got him calmer by using your own steady breaths which is really good and then you gave him his medicine and he calmed down slightly leaving him like this?" Layden asked to be sure of his story.

"Yeah although after the first inhalement he fought the inhaler. We don't know why but we got him to breathe his medicine in two more times." Sandy said.

"Alright. Lets wake Mr. Atwood up" Layden said sitting down next to Ryan on a chair cautiously patting Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan's eyes opened drowsly as he blinked to focus his vision he tiredly looked up at the doctor.

"Hi" he cracked his voice harsh and almost inaudible.

"Ryan, you scarred your family there for a bit. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Little warm" Ryan answered.

"Alright, I'm going to give you some oxygen Ryan. Because your breathing is a little to harsh for my liking, alright?" Layden asked.

Ryan nodded as the doc rearranged a breathing tube under his nose.

"Alright, lets go through the basics" Layden said.

He measured Ryan's blood pressure, oxygen level, listened to his lungs and took his temperature.

"Alright, your temperature is a little high and your oxygen level is getting better. Ryan, how does your chest feel?" Layden asked.

"heavy" Ryan replied.

"Any dizziness or vision problems?" Layden asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Is that a yes to the dizziness or the vision problem?" Layden asked.

"Dizzy" Ryan muttered.

"Alright, what about your ears Ryan?" Layden asked.

"Hurt"

"Usual hurt?" Layden asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Usual?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"Ryan's file declares he's always been vulnerable for ear infections. When someone suffers from Asthma and has an attack your immune system shuts down temporarily that what cost the ear infection and probably the fever too" Layden explained.

"What about the dizziness?" Sandy asked.

"That's an reaction to the lack of oxygen in his brain. It's unnatural but it happens and occurs if an Asthma patient has had quite a heavy attack" Layden said.

When there we no more questions Layden continued.

"Ryan, why did you refuse the inhaler?" Layden asked seriously.

Ryan stared up at Layden and shrugged.

"Ryan... verbal answers and don't tell me you don't know because you do, and quite well if you were able to refuse in such a delirious state" Layden said irritated.

"I freaked" Ryan said after a sigh and a beat.

"About what?"

"I'm allergic" Ryan said.

"To what?" Layden continued not wanting Ryan to stop explaining or shut down.

"Codeine, they gave it to me once." Ryan said.

"What happened?" Layden asked.

"I flat lined" Ryan said.

Kirsten gasped in the back but Layden continued because there wasn't a report about this in Ryan's file.

"For how long?" Layden asked.

Ryan lowered his gaze.

"Eleven minutes, they stopped trying to get me back after the first seven. I came back on my own" Ryan said.

"What? That's not possible" Layden said amazed.

"Yeah, well apparently it is because I'm still here" Ryan said.

"Alright Ryan, but we actually do have a report of your allergies so don't worry about using your inhaler ok?" Layden said.

Ryan nodded briefly as he was concentrating on staying awake.

"I see you're tired so lets keep this short. No exercising for 3 days, slowly after that half an hour more every week, ok? About the oxygen, it's a small bottle so stop using it when it's empty. You're still hitching your breaths so until that's gone you're just going to lay down ok. Don't get out unless you have to use the bathroom or take a shower." Layden said.

Ryan nodded as Layden turned towards Sandy and Kirsten.

"Watch it that he doesn't shower hot. Too much steam can close up his airways, keep it at a minimum temperature. Here's a prescription for his ear infection, his hearing might be off a bit but usually the infection will be gone after a week. Do you have any questions?" Layden asked.

"Ryan mentioned himself that his Asthma is back because of the weather, what do you think?" Sandy asked.

"I agree with Ryan, the weather's a high issue with Asthma patients, I've made three other home visits yesterday so don't worry. It'll pass before you know it, of course his Asthma won't be gone. Pollen, frustration, those will still be there but as Ryan also said he'll mostly just catch a slight wheeze. His asthma isn't that bad, it can just get bad with certain things. He'll be just fine, I promise. If any of you have any questions, don't think about calling. Just do, alright? I hope I won't see either of you again. Have a good day!" Layden said exiting the house.

Once the doctor was out Kirsten and Sandy turned towards Ryan.

"You ok, Ryan?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Get some rest, we'll keep an eye on you." Kirsten said, tugging him in and kissing him slightly on his head. To Sandy's amazement Ryan didn't flinch at the contact and they left the room. Finding Seth there.

"Is he going to be alright?" Seth asked worried.

"He'll be fine, Seth. He's just tired, I know for sure then once he'll wake up he'll be feeling a lot better" Sandy said.

* * *

Ryan noticed the bottle of oxygen emptying and removed the tube from under his nose. He wanted to get up, take a shower and act like nothing happened. But if he couldn't even do that in Chino with his worried brother breathing down his neck he doubted he could escape the worried glances and questions from the Cohen's. He was still wheezing but he didn't care, he sat up starring at a bottle on his night stand. He took it in his hand and read the pamphlet, it was for his ears. As if on cue his ears popped and started to ache. Ryan stood up and walked into the bathroom. Searching through his toiletry, he opened a small box revealing earplugs. He dropped several drops of the medication in both his ears and pushed the plugs in as well and god bless his longer hair that made his ears invisible. He took a shower, remembering not to hot and was startled at a loud knocking at the bathroom door.

"Ryan!" Sandy's voice sounded behind the door barely hearable.

Ryan quickly turned the shower off, dropped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

"Sandy, I'm fine." Ryan immediately said.

Sandy sighed.

"Sorry, the Kirsten made me check on you. This is all new for us, and… well, let's say us Cohen's are good at overreacting." Sandy said with a grin.

Ryan couldn't hinder but smile back.

"I'm fine, I just took a quick shower. I was all sweaty, I'll be out in a minute" Ryan said.

"Ok" Sandy said leaving.

Ryan quickly dried himself and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black longsleeve shirt as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey" Ryan said as he walked over towards the coffee pot and poured himself a cop of coffee.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for scarring you." Ryan said embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry kid. It wasn't your fault" Sandy said.

"Yeah, but dude. You told me you'd call me if something happened, and you didn't. What's with that?" Seth asked teasingly.

Ryan grinned.

"I was actually on my way to get my phone, believe it or not, where I'd left it the day before but I couldn't quite make it" Ryan said.

"Good dude, but…. Wait, dude. You left your phone in the bathroom, what was it doing there in the first place?" Seth asked interested.

Ryan shook his head.

"Seth! All we need to know that everything's alright now." Sandy said.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a haze for Ryan. He was still exhausted dispite his more over 10 hour sleep and doing nothing other then gaming and watching television all day. Luckily the Cohen's stopped starring at him after the first 2 hours and he was thankful for that. The next morning Ryan was already up before anyone else. He had a hard time sleeping afraid he might wake up not breathing. So he'd grabbed a cop of coffee and sat down at the kitchen counter reading through a magazine.

"Morning Ryan" Sandy said entering the kitchen.

But when Ryan didn't answer Sandy got worried and patted Ryan on his shoulder. Immediately Ryan's head shot up and smiled.

"Hey Sandy you startled me" Ryan said.

"Sorry, I said Hello, but you didn't hear me" Sandy said.

Ryan had frowned at him.

"Crap" he muttered.

"What?" Sandy asked confused.

Ryan focussed on Sandy's lips and read hem quickly.

"I, uhm... Ear infection, I didn't hear you" Ryan said embarrassed.

"You can't hear me at all?" Sandy asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"Nothing" he said almost audible.

Sandy frowned confused.

"How can you answer my questions then?" Sandy asked.

"Well the first time this happened, the doctors thought I had gone deaf. I learned how to read lips, I can even do sign language." Ryan said still very low.

"How long did it last?" Sandy asked.

"Three months" Ryan answered.

Sandy stared at him unbelievably when Kirsten and Sandy entered the room.

"What's up?" Kirsten asked starring at the scene in front of her.

"Uh, Ryan was just giving me some information." Sandy said.

"Are you alright?" Kirsten asked, immediately worried.

But Ryan hadn't seen her face so he couldn't read her lips. Kirsten looked up worried at Sandy as Seth sat down beside Ryan and started talking. Ryan was starring at him now but with Seth's verbal diarrea he couldn't make out a word he said. Ryan looked up pannicked at Sandy and then sighed.

"Seth, stop talking" Sandy said.

That Ryan did get and smiled relieved. But Kirsten wasn't that happy.

"Sandy!" she said irritated.

"Kirsten, its not useful that Seth's talking because Ryan can't hear him" Sandy said.

"Sandy, Ryan can..." Kirsten started to reject but Ryan interfered.

"Kirsten, it's ok. Sandy's right, I can't hear him or any of you" Ryan said embarrassed again.

"How?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan felt a pat on his left shoulder and turned his head.

"What?" Seth asked with something following to quickly.

"Uh, the ear infection. It has happened before. I can read lips but not at Seth's speed" Ryan said.

Sandy smiled assuring at Ryan as he looked up at Kirsten.

"So, what now? What about the medicine? Do we need to get you those earplugs?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"I have earplugs" Ryan said revealing his ears with the black plugs in them.

"It'll pass on it's own" he continued.

"Ok, so we need to make sure you're watching us to understand us?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, and unless any of you know signlanguage, Seth. You gotta have to talk slower, I can't get it at your rate" Ryan said.

"You know sign language?" Seth asked amazed.

"Uh, yeah. Learned it together with Trey, easier and less noisy way of communicating." Ryan said.

"Do you still want to go to school? Because your still wheezing, but the weather has cleared a bit and now you can't hear..." Kirsten said.

"I can still go, I'll be fine" Ryan said.

But Kirsten wasn't quite convinced until Sandy said something.

"Kirsten, Ryan's been through this before. He knows what he can or cannot do" He said.

Kirsten sighed and turned over towards Ryan and Seth.

"Alright, but I don't want Ryan to drive and I want you to take an inhaler with you and Seth too. Because we all know your stubborness is as good as a Cohen" Kirsten said.

Ryan grinned and nodded.

* * *

Once at school the soccor team immediately rushed to Ryan asking if he was alright. Ryan had nodded not hearing any of their questions and had said that he was alright although it might take a week before he could compete again. After that Seth and Ryan seperated, Ryan on his way towards World lit. He sat at his usual spot in the back of the class and got his books out of his bag. When he looked up Marissa was beside him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Ryan replied.

"Are you alright? I heard that you crashed down on the football field, what happened?" Marissa asked worried.

"I crashed down, I have Ashtma" Ryan said nonchalantly.

"You what? Since when? Ae you alright?" Marissa asked.

"Since I was born and I'm fine" Ryan said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marissa asked.

"I grew out of it since I was seven, I didn't think it would come back" Ryan said.

"Oh, wait.. is that why you were always out of breath after a make out session?" Marissa asked teasingly.

Ryan blushed.

"Probably" he muttered.

**FIN**

* * *

**And that was it folks, that's all I have for this fic. Hope you enjoyed (review please ^^) and see my other fic's while you're at it! **


End file.
